


Sleepover Kisses

by h3lp_lol



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ! - Freeform, >:), Anxiety, AzuraxHecate, Baking, Cheese, Cookies, Cuddling, Established Relationship, F/F, Fanfiction, First Kiss, Flour Mess, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Nonbinary Luz Noceda, Post-Episode: s01e17 Wing It Like Witches, Stimming Amity, Watching Movies, and, bad boy, huehue, no beta we die like men, pure fluff, romance movies, scrolls, they/she pronouns for Luz Noceda, yes for kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h3lp_lol/pseuds/h3lp_lol
Summary: Luz invites Amity over for the night because they miss her and they do fluffy sleepover stuff!
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 1
Kudos: 125





	Sleepover Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> In this Luz uses they/she pronouns. I alternated and used enby as a replacement for girl/boy. I saw a thing and it gave me cute fluff ideas so heres this :) im disappointed in how long it took me to write but im glad it's as long as it is.
> 
> Also, its not beta read so criticism appreciated :)

“Eda!” Luz called out, “Can Amity pretty please come over tonight? And spend the night?” The young enby pouted, missing her girlfriend. 

“I don't know kid, I was gonna go out tonight. Mama’s fun night out at Grom was ruined so I was gonna do it today.” Eda stated, “I don’t want you and your little girlfriend to get into any trouble while i’m out.” 

“Please, please, please, PLEASE! I really miss her cause I haven't been able to see her much since school is on break but her parents are gone tonight, so it would work!” Luz reasoned, begging Eda to just let them see her girlfriend. 

“Okay, okay, you can stop now. She can come over tonight; But no funny business from either of you” Eda not so reluctantly agreed, “and if you leave a single spot of mess you have to clean the house, well I was gonna make you do that anyway but ill make you do more. And I was gonna take King with me anyways so you do not have to watch him.” Eda continued the short list of the things she needed Luz to do before and after Amity came over. 

“Thank you, Eda! You're the best! I’m gonna go tell Amity then pick up the house a little!” She ran off to find the scroll Eda had gotten her for their birthday and text her girlfriend. Then went back downstairs to the living room and happily cleaned up Eda’s mess from the day prior not only to fill her mentors requirements but also to pass time as they waited for Amity. 

Luz and Amity have been dating for a little over a month now, it took Luz a while to become any less oblivious and for Amity to be able to even speak to the other without gay panicking but with the help of the all knowing everyone-around-them, they found out and started dating. Luz did have to tell their mom the entire truth about the boiling isles when it was time for her to go home but after copious amounts of everything, Camila came to the conclusion that her child could stay as long as they kept in touch and visited each other no less than twice a month. She also knew who Luz was dating and met her before they started dating. 

But the girlfriends have yet to kiss, something that seemed mutually agreed upon to wait to do. This was both of their first relationships and neither of them were ready to do anything in the time they’ve been dating, not to mention the overwhelming cloud full of worries of what comes in a first kiss. 

Neither truly knowing what to do or how it would go. 

Amity knocked on the door, signaling she was there about an hour after Eda left which had given Luz plenty of time for the house to be presentable. They had ran to the door to save Hooty from her, fully knowing she’d beat him up again if he got too annoying. Luz slammed the door open, jumping into Amity's arms to get a hug.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Luz.” 

They stood in the doorway hugging for a few more seconds before separating, Amity kissed Luz’s cheek, a minor blush apparent on her face, and walked inside. They both went up to Luz’s room for her to put her bags down. 

“Eda is out for the night so we have the house to ourselves tonight!” Luz said with a sweet smile, enjoying her girlfriend's company already. 

“So unless we somehow do it there won’t be any explosions, that's nice to know.” The green haired girl giggled thinking about last time when Eda accidentally blew up one of her potions in the bird tubes face, Amity definitely enjoyed seeing that. 

“Yes! And I was thinking we could watch a cheesy romance movie my Mamí gave to me last time I saw her, speaking of which, you should meet her again someday. As my official girlfriend.” They took one of Amity hands in their own to hold as they walked downstairs. 

“Okay, let's watch the human movie, why not? And I swear when I met your mother the first time she could see the crush vibes emitting off from me, even if she didn’t say anything about it.” They sat down on the couch, the human laying their head on her girlfriend's lap. 

Luz smiled and closed her eyes, remembering the day clearly. “She pulled me to the side and asked if we were dating or if I had a crush on you, which of course I did. I cannot stand lying to her so she knew I had a crush on you just like everyone else probably.” 

Amity started playing with her girlfriend's hair, enjoying the tranquility of the moment. “Do you have the stuff to make cookies? I want cookies. Chocolate chip cookies sound way too good right now” 

“I’m pretty sure we do but I wanna sit here for a few more minutes, I like you playing with my hair. It feels good.” Luz looked as though she could fall asleep then and there, not that Amity would let her after they agreed to make cookies. They sat there talking about whatever, enjoying the others' presence. 

Soon enough they were both hungry and ready to make food. Agreeing that Amity would make the cookies for desert and Luz would make simple sandwiches after helping Amity with the cookies. 

Of course making cookies end up with them both covered in flour. It started with Amity flicking some flour at luz when she was cleaning up the flour she spilled and with the cookies being baked they had time to mess around.

By the time they had stopped throwing handfuls of flour at each other, the cookies were done baking and ready to eat so they didn’t bother with sandwiches. The girlfriends sat on the couch with a plate of cookies, joking around through the movie, yelling at the scenes they don’t like or think are stupid. The movie ended with the main protagonist being kissed by the ‘bad boy’ trope love interest. 

“...As terrible as that movie was, goals.” Luz stated bluntly, being as they always loved ‘stupid romance movies’. Her words after watching them for 24 hours straight when they first had a crush on someone from school. 

“Oh, yes!” Amity fell dramatically onto Luz, re-enacting the most made fun of scene in the movie in the worst way possible. “Kiss me, my bad boy love interest!” 

Amity had meant it completely as a joke, just to make fun of the movie. But the enby’s voice softened as it did when she said she would take the Blight’s place as grom queen. 

“You know, I would if you actually wanted me to.” Luz was more than red, their face was practically steaming at even suggesting it. “I’d kiss you”

It took a minute for Amity to process what Luz said, immediately sitting up stiffly when it finally registered in her mind. The gay panic setting in, she started shaking her hands trying to calm herself down enough to answer. The other girl just sat there waiting, knowing that that's the best thing they can do to help until she can talk again. Amity did this when Luz confessed to her as well, and they had a talk about it afterwards. 

When Amity calmed down, her hands still messing with the hem of her shirt, she answered with a strangled “Yes,” the youngest Blight took a breath and continued “I do want to, I think” She added the last part hesitantly, anxiety about it all setting in. 

“I don’t even know how to kiss people Luz! I’VE NEVER KISSED ANYONE BEFORE!”

“Neither have I” Luz said with their best reassuring smile. 

“Am I even ready? I think i’m ready but how do I know-?” Amity had her girlfriends cheeks squished in her hands, staring into the others eyes, blushing but calming down slowly. 

“Amity, baby, we don’t have to kiss if you don’t want to.” Luz tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, “It’s up to you not just me and trust me, I’m just as scared as you” 

“Okay, then I will think about it and like, prepare myself and try to calm myself down and when I am ready then- yeah.” 

“Deal, for now do you wanna watch a different movie? Or act out fanfiction?” 

“Lets act out fanfics, that's always really fun plus I am the best actor here!” Amity said with all the previous worry dripping off her tongue as she spoke. 

They made their way upstairs to Luz’s room enjoying themselves in their brave roles, the pre-written flirts being spoken as if they made them up on the spot. With it being a ship fic eventually Azura and Hecate kissed it made Amity feel a little bit less worried about whether she would or wouldn’t kiss Luz and how it would go. 

“Luz?” Amity spoke up to get her girlfriend's attention while they were cuddling on Luz’s DIY’d bed after finishing the fic, Amity being big spoon. 

“Yes, my darling?” The young enby was messing with pet names, all of which made Amity go red, this time being no different, not that Luz could see. 

“I think I want to kiss, if you still want to. I’m ready.” She said with less hesitation then before. 

“Okay,” Luz sat up, blushing just as bad as Amity now. Looking her in the eyes bashfully, hands on the floor, looking for permission to actually kiss her. 

Amity had her hands clamped up in front of her, close to her body as an attempt to calm herself. She closed her eyes and said, “Okay, i’m ready” 

Luz closed her own eyes and leaned in to meet amity in the middle, quickly pecking her lips. Even with the short amount of contact it made them both happy. Amity brought her hands up to her face in giddy embarrassment and asked “Can we do that again?” 

And they did do it again, both happily obliged anytime the other asked if they both wanted to. All the fear from the first kiss gone, just like that.


End file.
